Un rêve Egoïste
by Nefer chan
Summary: Les ninjas de Konoha sont confrontés à d'étranges évènements aux cours de leurs missions. Est ce que tous ça serait lié? Le groupe de Shikamaru parviendra t'il a percer le mystére du tueur en série?
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Un rêve Egoïste

Auteur : Nefer (moi)

Disclamer: les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

**Prologue: L'énonciation d'un souhait**

Le soleil du matin avait chassé les ombres qui obscurcissaient encore la clairière. Le vent chaud du printemps venait caresser son corps à présent si froid.

Elle tenta de bouger sa main, mais son corps, déjà anesthésié par de trop profondes blessures, n'obéissait plus à sa volonté.

Elle gisait là, au milieu de nul part, attendant que la mort vienne l'emporter.

Elle ne craignait pas la mort car rien ne la retenait plus à cette vie. Ses amis, sa famille l'avaient trahi, abandonné, renié.

Elle, de son côté avait accompli sa mission, celle de protéger ce monde, ces gens qui la haïssaient et pour qui elle avait tant d'affection.

Le but premier de son existence avait été réalisé, elle avait tenu bon dans l'adversité et n'avait à cette heure rien à regrèter

Elle sourit. Ce lieu était vraiment agréable, l'endroit idéal pour une sieste à l'ombre des arbres. Le ciel au-dessus d'elle, si bleu et calme, lui paru alors immuable, indifférent à la bataille sanglante qui avait eu lieu quelques heures au par avant.

Elle tendit l'oreille, les sons lui parvenaient à présent difficilement, déformés par son état semi-comateux. Pourtant en se concentrant dans un ultime effort elle parvient à distinguer le chant clair de l'eau d'un ruisseau, et le concert joyeux d'oiseaux venus se désaltérer dans l'onde pure au petit matin.

Enfant elle aimait, juste avant l'aurore, sortir à pas de loup de sa chambre pour rejoindre le grand jardin qui s'étendait au pied du palais familial. Elle allait saluer son ami le grand chêne, se cacher dans le creux de son tronc imposant et y contempler l'éveil du monde.

D'abord, avant même les premières lueurs du jour les oiseaux s'éveillaient. L'agitation était grande, et tous en choeurs ils se mettaient à saluer la venue prochaine de leur astre roi. Comme répondant à cette invitation l'aurore toute vêtue de pourpre embrasait le ciel, ravivant par la même la flore endormie. Celle-ci déployait alors sa robe parfumée parsemée de perles d'eau. Attirés par ce présent royal les insectes à leur tour sortaient de leur torpeur et venaient saluer le jour.

La jeune femme se laissa porter par ce songe d'aube éternelle. Elle ne sentait ni n'entendait plus rien à présent. Tout devint noir et froid. Le vent ne la faisait plus frémir.

Elle allait expirer son dernier soupir sans remors ni regret, mais soudain un soubresaut la ramena un instant à la vie. Dans un ultime effort elle articula quelques mots qui sortirent dans un dernier murmure, puis tous ses muscles se relachèrent, ne laissant là que le corps sans vie d'une jeune femme dans ce décors paradisiaque.

Seul le vent pu entendre sa dernière supplique.

"Je voudrais être heureuse"


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Un rêve Egoïste

Auteur : Nefer (moi)

Disclamer: les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

**tafolpamadlaine** : Yééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé, c'est ma première review. La première de toute ma vie entière ( il faut dire aussi que c'est ma première fanfic).  
Ca me fait bien plaisir, d'autant qu'avec un début aussi bizarre je pensais que personne ne préterait attention à cette fic.  
Pour répondre à ta question, la mort de cette personne est importante, mais, pour des raisons scénaristiques, je ne peux pas dire de qui il s'agit. Voilà et encore merci pour la review

**Chapitre 1 : Une ruse pour une faiblesse**

Une pluie violente de projectiles s'abattit sur lui, agile il exquiva d'un saut en arrière puis se mis à tourbillonner sur lui-même pour renvoyer les armes de jet sur l'assaillant.

"Kaiten" hurla t'il.

Puis stoppant net sa rotation il fit face à son adversaire, il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi sur la défensive il fallait qu'il passe à l'attaque à son tour, mais déjà une nouvelle salve meurtrière avait été lancé sur lui. De nouveau il recula et activa son bouclier de chakra tourbillonnant. Tout en tournoyant, il réfléchissait à une contre attaque. Soudain un bruit à ses pieds attira son attention.

"- Qu'est ce qu...Hein! Un parchemin explosif!"

Pris de court le jeune homme arrêta à la hâte son kaiten au risque de se faire transpercer par l'attaque extérieure. Il évita de peu les armes de jet projetaient par le parchemin enchanté. Mais déstabilisé par sa trop grande vitesse il tomba à la renverse, s'allongeant de tout son long sur le sol, évitant par la même le kunai qui lui fonçait dessus.

"- Héééé, Neji il semblerait que je sois finalement parvenu à percer ta défense" fit la voie victorieuse, bien qu'essoufflée, de son adversaire.

Neji fixa l'air contrarié les restes du parchemin. Il avait manqué de vigilance.

"- Tssssssssss" ralla t'il.

Puis il fut sorti de sa réflexion par le bruit des pas de son adversaire s'avançant vers lui.

"- Mon style de combat n'est pas en mesure de battre un Jûken de ton niveau. Je suis la mieux placée pour le savoir, alors j'ai eu recours à la ruse."

"- Félicitation Tenten, je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu. C'était bien vu. Autant mon tourbillon divin est infranchissable pour à une attaque extérieure, autant je ne peux bloquer une attaque provenant de l'intérieur même de mon bouclier. Tu m'as forcé à focaliser mon attention sur tes attaques de jets à répétition, et je n'ai pas fait attention au fait que tu me guidais tout droit sur un piége au sol."

"Hééé, je suis plutôt fière de moi, fit la jeune fille, mais ça m'a demandé des beaucoup d'efforts et de temps pour parvenir à mes fins". Elle était en nage, elle se courba, posa ses mains sur ses cuisses pour reprendre son souffle.

Neji était contrarié de son inattention au cours du combat, lui qui avait pourtant grâce à son byakuugan une vue complète du terrain. Il est vrai que Tenten, Lee et Gai connaissaient mieux que quiconque ses forces et faiblesses. Mais ce n'était pas une excuse. Dans un combat réel, face à un adversaire ayant des capacités d'analyse équivalentes à celles de Shikamaru, cette faiblesse lui coûterait la vie. C'est pour ne plus faillir et devenir le meilleur ninja qui soit qu'il devait poursuivre son entraînement.

Il se releva, décidé, puis se tourna vers Tenten.

"-Bien on reprend"

"-Quoi! Dit Tenten exténuée, Faisons une petite pause s'il te plait Neji".

"-N'est-ce pas toi qui m'as demandé de l'aide pour parfaire ta nouvelle technique?"

"-Oui, c'est vrai mais on s'entraîne depuis ce matin, et en plus je n'ai plus assez de chakra pour pouvoir utiliser ma technique. Autant en profiter pour se reposer un peu".

Souvent Neji avait demandé à la jeune fille de l'aider pour ses entraînements. Ses techniques de projection d'armes de jets étaient idéales pour tester l'efficacité de son Taijutsus. Aussi hier, quand Tenten lui avait demandé de l'aider à éprouver sa nouvelle attaque, il avait accepté. Ils avaient commencé tôt le matin et à présent le soleil était à son zénith.

"-Ok, faisons une pause"

"-Super , Je meurs de faim, allons chercher Lee et partons manger"

"-Hum...Je crois qu'il va falloir y renoncer."

"-Hein!...Tenten se tourna vers Neji celui-ci regardait le ciel. Elle l'imita. Dans l'azur un oiseau messager de l'Hokage les informait que cette dernière souhaitait les voir au plus vite dans son bureau.

"Arfffffffff, adieu ma jolie pause" souffla, résignée, Tenten.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Un rêve Egoïste

Auteur : Nefer (moi)

Disclamer: les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

**tafolpamadlaine** : Tout d'abord merci pour tes conseils. Comme tu le dis, tu es ma première revieweuse ton avis important ;). En fait c'est aussi mon intention d'espacer les postes. Toutefois je trouvais que je ne pouvais pas laisser le prologue seul longtemps comme ça. C'est pour ça que je les ai enchaînés. Je pense que dorénavant je posterai 1 à deux chapitres par semaine.  
Tenten dis-tu? muuuuuuuuum...

**Chapitre 2 : Une mission diplomatique**

"-Rien à faire, pas un seul chiffre."Tsunade froissa le ticket perdant de loterie et le lança nonchalamment dans la corbeille sur le côté de son bureau. Elle allait saisir un nouveau ticket quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte avant de pénétrer dans la salle.

"-Godaime-sama, l'équipe de Gai que vous avez convoquée est arrivée" annonça le ninja de garde.

"-Bien qu'ils entrent."

Neji, Tenten et Lee saluèrent l'Hokage et se placèrent devant son bureau dans l'attente des instructions.

"-Bien, avant de vous expliquer votre mission je tiens à vous poser quelques questions" dit la légendaire Sannin. "Connaissez-vous la ville de Tomi? Dites-moi tous ce que vous savez à son sujet."

Neji en temps que chef de groupe pris la parole.

"-Il s'agit de la capitale du Pays de Kyoman. Ce pays partage ses frontières avec le pays de la Foudre au nord-est et le pays des Rivages au sud-ouest. C'est un petit Etat, ne possédant pas de village ninja. Il est ce qu'on appelle un pays neutre lors des conflits. Cette neutralité lui a permis, au cours de l'histoire, de devenir un riche pays très prospère servant de banque mondiale aux autres Etats. C'est en raison de cette main mise sur les capitaux mondiaux que ce pays n'a jamais été attaqué par les autres puissances. Cela provoquerait une banqueroute mondiale. Tomi la capitale est connue pour son opulence et son luxe, et beaucoup des plus grosses fortunes de la planète y résident."

Neji avait récité cette litanie comme une leçon bien apprise lors d'une interrogation orale. L'hokage sembla s'en amuser puis poursuivit.

"-Bien est avez vous déjà attendu parler du Congrès Mondial?"

Une fois de plus Neji pris la parole, l'air tout aussi impassible que la première fois.

"C'est une table ronde réunissant tous les chefs d'Etat de la planète, mais aussi les chefs des villages ninjas, les responsables économiques et grands chefs d'entreprises dans le but de négocier de nouveaux accords internationaux, de trouver des solutions à des conflits, de passer des alliances militaires, économiques etc.

Ce congrès se déroule tous les trois ans, et à chaque fois dans une ville différente. Justement le prochain Congrès Mondial doit siéger à Tomi."

"-Parfait, je vois que je n'ai rien à vous apprendre, fit Tsunade (Ca n'aurait pas été la même chose si je m'étais adressé à Naruto -- pensa t'elle), je vais pouvoir vous expliquer votre mission.

Comme tu l'as si justement dit Neji le prochain Congrès Mondial se déroulera à Tomi. Le nombre de personnalités rassemblées lors de cet événement est colossal. Cela demande donc, afin d'éviter d'éventuel attentat, la mise en place d'un service de sécurité renforcé. Pour cela le pays de Kyoman a demandé aux 5 grands villages ninjas une troupe spéciale qui viendra porter main forte aux forces armées du pays. Toutefois soucieux de conserver sa neutralité et pour éviter toute ingérence, cet Etat n'autorise les ninjas à pénétrer sur son territoire, et plus précisément dans la capitale, qu'au moment du Congrès. Cela ne laisse pas véritablement le temps à nos troupes de se familiariser avec le terrain en cas d'attaque. De plus, y a de forte chance que des groupuscules installés dans la capitale complotent un mauvais coup pour cette réunion.

Toutefois nous avons trouvé une parade. Il y a deux ans de cela le dirigeant du pays du Feu et moi avons fait placer à Tomi comme ambassadeur un homme de confiance, Shigueru Yasada. En plus de sa mission diplomatique nous lui avons demandé de surveiller les agissements des groupes terroristes et autres ninjas dissidents ayant trouvés un asile politique en Kyoman.

Vous vous ferez passer pour trois jeunes diplomates fraîchement diplômés, venant faire leurs premières armes lors du festival d'échange culturel des arts et des lettres du pays du feu et de Kyoman. Ce festival à lieu dans trois jours et durera une semaine. Tsunade tendit à chacun des trois ninjas un dossier avec la liste des personnalités et artistes présents, ainsi qu'une rétrospective des oeuvres présentées lors du festival.

Vous potasserez ça. En arriva là-bas vous vous rendrez à l'ambassade et vous mettrez sous les ordres de Monsieur Yasada. Il est le seul à savoir que vous êtes des ninjas de Konoha et doit donc être votre unique interlocuteur. Votre mission officielle consiste à récupérer les documents qu'il a accumulés lors de son investigation et de me les ramener. Toutefois, il se peut qu'une fois à Tomi l'ambassadeur vous assigne une autre mission, comme de l'espionnage, de la filature ou autre recherche de documents. Pour cela vous vous tiendrez sous ses ordres. Si vous vous faites prendre lors de cette mission l'ambassade tout comme Konoha niera en avoir eu connaissance. Tachez donc d'être discret.

Neji en tant que Jounin sera le chef de mission.

"-Maître Gai ne nous accompagne pas?" interrogea Lee

"-Non juste vous trois. Voici les laissez-passer et passeport. Vous pouvez à présent disposer"

Les trois ninjas saluèrent l'Hokage, puis se rendirent dans un endroit calme pour déjeuner et mettre au point leur mission


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Un rêve Egoïste

Auteur : Nefer (moi)

Disclamer: les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

**Chapitre 3 : Départ à l'aube**

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, pleine de sueur et haletante. Les pulsations affolées de son coeur résonnées dans ses tempes. Elle inspira profondément pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Dehors, déjà la nuit était tombée et les bruits de la ville s'amoindrissaient au fur et à mesure que les passants la désertaient pour retrouver le confort de leur foyer. Elle, était une créature de la nuit, à l'heure où chacun partait vers un sommeil mérité, elle s'éveillait pour partir vers son errance nocturne.

"-Tu as fait un mauvais rêve?"

"-Quelqu'un a pénétré dans mon rêve."

"-Qui?"

"-Je l'ignore, mais sûrement quelqu'un de très puissant, car malgré mes efforts je ne suis pas parvenu à percer sa défense mentale et à voir son visage."

"-Hum...Que voulez t'il ce visiteur de songes."

"-Me montrer quelque chose."

"-Quelque chose?"

"-Le future. Bientôt va s'abattre sur le monde entier une pluie de sang. J'ai vu les cadavres mutilés, leurs yeux vitreux semblés vouloir transmettre un message..."

La femme s'extirpa des draps qui lui collaient à la peau à cause de la sueur.

"-Bien je te laisse à tes ballades nocturnes, je pars me coucher"

Elle sourit à son interlocuteur qui quitta sa chambre. Par la fenêtre elle regarda la lune.

"-Bientôt ça sera la nouvelle lune." Dit-elle soucieuse.

* * *

Assis prêt de l'embrasure des portes coulissantes donnant sur la cours intérieure de la demeure des Hyuuga, Neji relisait avec attention son ordre de mission. C'était le moment idéal pour ça. La maisonnée sommeillait encore alors que déjà les premiers rayons de l'aube pointaient à l'horizon.

Le jeune homme sentit alors une présence discrète derrière lui. Nul autre que lui aurait pu détecter l'aura timide de sa visiteuse matinale. Il délaissa ses documents pour se retourner vers elle. C'était un petit bout de femme timide et gracieuse, aux longs cheveux noirs, vêtue d'un kimono blanc tenu par une obi lilas brodé de fleurs d'iris. Elle salua Neji d'une légère courbette accompagnée d'un doux sourire mais le regard fuyant.

"-Grand frère Neji, il est important de bien préparer une mission, mais il est aussi important de manger et de prendre des forces".

Elle déposa sur la table basse à proximité de Neji un plateau avec un bol de riz, du poisson grillé et une tasse de thé.

"-Je vous remercie Hinata sama."

"-Grand frère Neji tu parts pour une mission de plusieurs jours?" Demanda Hinata en faisant signe de la tête vers les documents posés au sol.

"-Oui, je serai absent pour la semaine à venir, j'en ai déjà informé Hiashi sama."

Sans un mot de plus l'Hyuuga entama son repas. Une fois fini, il reposa ses baguettes, remercia de la tête Hinata, ramassa ses affaires et partie pour le point de rendez-vous.

Là-bas Lee attendait déjà. Il salua Neji avec fougue puis Tenten arriva à son tour.

"-Bien, le chemin jusqu'au pays de Kyoman ne devrait pas poser de problème, expliqua Neji en montrant sur le plan le tracé du chemin qu'ils allaient emprunter. Certes, le pays des Rivages est frontalier de Oto mais je doute de l'éventualité d'une embuscade. Une fois sortie des frontières du pays du Feu nous retirerons nos bandeaux fronteaux et dissimuleront nos armes avec un genjutsu. Je vous rappelle que nous seront dés lors des diplomates en mission. Donc pas de gaffe, dit Neji en posant un regard insistant sur Lee."

"-Bien! C'est comme ça qu'il faut élaborer un plan de mission, avec intelligence et fougue. Je suis fier de vous les enfants, fit une voix forte et dynamique derrière eux."

"-Maître Gaiiiiii, vous êtes venu nous souhaiter bonne chance pour notre mission, dit Lee enjoué."

"-Bien sur, je ne pouvais pas laisser mes élèves adorés partir comme ça! J'ai confiance en vous, la force de la jeunesse vous guide!" Puis le menton de Gai se mis à trembloter. Lee comme par mimétisme tremblota du menton à son tour. Tous deux se regardèrent avec des flammes dans les yeux avant de se tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

"-Ooooooooooooh Leeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"-Maîtreeeeeeeee Gaiiiiiiii!"

Comme pour saluer ces embrassades pleines de fougue et de larmes le soleil se levait sur cette scène touchante.

"-C'est pas vrai, pensa Tenten voilà qu'ils remettent ça. Ne se lassent-ils jamais de leurs âneries."

Neji préféra détourner la tête et se concentrer sur sa mission à venir. Mais sa réflexion fut vite interrompue par la main pleine de force de son maître qui venait de se poser sur son épaule.

"- Neji, Tenten ne soyez pas jaloux je vous aime aussi, si vous le voulez vous pouvez venir m'embrasser vous aussi."

Neji se dégagea avec horreur : "HORS DE QUESTION!". Tenten quant à elle était de plus en plus atterrée.

"-Je suis désolé Maître Gai mais nous devons partir."S'empressa de dire l'Hyuuga.

"-Bien, je ne vous retiens pas plus, j'ai confiance en toi Neji. Guides tes troupes avec sagesse".

L'équipe pris enfin la direction du pays de Kyoman.


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Un rêve Egoïste

Auteur : Nefer (moi)

Disclamer: les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

**Chapitre 4 : Tomi la ville aux mille tentations**

Comme l'avait prédis Neji le trajet se passa sans encombre. Et après une journée de voyage à un rythme assez soutenu dû à la cadence d'enfer de Lee, le groupe arriva à l'entrée de Tomi, la capitale du luxe.

Oooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, firent d'une même voix Lee et Tenten en pénétrant dans la ville.

Partout boutiques de luxes, palaces, hôtels particuliers et autres palais. Dans les rues pavées déambulait une foule élégante prête à dépenser sans compter pour le paraître.

"-Bien trouvons le quartier des ambassades" coupa Neji

"-Neji, dit suppliante Tenten, nous sommes arrivés plus tôt que prévu, ne serait-il pas possible de visiter un peu la ville?"

"-Oui, c'est vrai que c'est la première fois que je me rends dans une ville comme celle-là, renchérit Lee. On pourrait trouver un beau cadeau pour Maître Gai"

"-Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour nous amuser, dit, impassible, Neji"

"-Mais visiter la ville nous permettrait de faire une première reconnaissance des lieux, ce qui sera pratique en cas de mission", remarqua Tenten, fière de son argumentation.

Neji regarda ses deux camarades, ils piétinaient avec des airs suppliants de chien battu. Le jeune homme souffla de lassitude. "C'est bon, visitons là cette capitale".

"Yéééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé" firent en choeur Lee et Tenten avec un poing levé en signe de victoire.

"..."

Le groupe papillonnait de boutiques en boutiques telles des abeilles de fleurs en fleurs.

"-Il serait fantastique de trouver des jambières griffées d'un grand couturier pour Maître Gai, s'enthousiasma Lee"

"-Tu parles d'un cadeau --, pensa Tenten. Lee ne sois pas ridicule, les prix pratiqués dans les boutiques de cette ville sont bien au-dessus de nos moyens, souffla t'elle avec une pointe de désespoir. C'est dommage j'aurais bien ramené un petit souvenir. Puis la jeune fille repris d'un air enjoué: Mais toi Neji tu viens d'une famille riche tu pourrais très bien avoir accès à un tel luxe."

"-Tout ceci n'est qu'ostentation, le vrai luxe réside dans la simplicité" répondit Neji étrangement énervé. Et puis un membre de la branche secondaire des Hyuuga n'a pas accès aux richesses de la branches principales."

Tenten le regarda étrangement, fit la moue, puis hocha des épaules en décidant de laisser l'Hyuuga à ses sombres pensées. Elle n'avait pas envie pour l'heure de chercher à comprendre ce qui travaillait le jeune homme, et repartit dans la contemplation de robes haute couture.

Si cette ville émerveillait Lee et Tenten, Neji lui y étouffait. Toute cette démesure lui pesait comme si elle l'emprisonnait. Le décorum de la ville ne faisait que cacher les barreaux d'une cage dorée pour personne fortunée. Il se surprit, agacé, à rechercher plus d'espace et de liberté.

"-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, cria Tenten" Surpris par ce cri les deux garçons se retournèrent vers elle. Mais loin d'obtenir une réponse à leur interrogation ils furent saisis au poigné par la jeune fille et tirés de force dans une boutique.

Tenten les lâcha enfin devant une parfumerie de luxe. Ici je trouverai bien un rouge-à-lèvres de marque dans mes prix, et elle pénétra joyeuse dans la boutique. Lee et Neji l'y suivirent, résignés.

Mais à peine la porte passée qu'un cri féminin suraigu se fit à nouveau entendre.

"-Mon Dieu quelle horreur! Jeune homme je ne peux vous laisser comme cela! N'ayez crainte, je vais vous sauver la vie! Hurla une vendeuse de la parfumerie en saisissant Lee par le bras.

"-Hein, que...C'est gênant je vous en pris lâchez-moi madame."

Mais contre toute attente deux autres vendeuses se jetèrent sur le pauvre garçon.

"-Il lui faut un soin immédiat, on ne peut pas laisser quelqu'un avec de tels sourcils, et puis il faut faire aussi quelque chose pour les cils. Hélas, on ne pourra rien faire pour la coupe de cheveux, se lamentèrent-elle."

"-Noooooooooon, lâchez moi je vous dis, je ne veux pas qu'on m'épile les sourcils." Lee se débattait comme un beau diable mais les trois furies ne semblaient pas vouloir le lâcher, elles affirmaient "Il en va de notre réputation professionnelle"

A l'entrée du magasin Neji regardait amusé la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Une des vendeuses tentait de retenir Lee sur son siége qui gesticulait de plus belle, alors que les deux autres déjà armées de pince-à-épiler se penchaient dangereusement au-dessus de l'arcade sourcilière de ce dernier.

Au désespoir le jeune homme appela ses amis.

"Neji! Tenten! Je vous en supplie venez m'aider!"

L'Hyuuga décida que ce petit jeu avait assez duré et partit à la rescousse de son co-équipier. Mais, un chemin il fut à son tour attaqué par un nuage de gaz parfumé.

"-Kof kof", Neji irrité se retourna vers l'impudent qui avait osé lancer sur lui cette attaque chimique. Il s'agissait d'une vendeuse armée d'un parfum. Il l'a regarda froidement.

"-Voulez-vous me tuer par asphyxie"dit-il glacial.

Mais loin d'être impressionnée la vendeuse répondit par un rire de cruche puis dit "Beau mais aussi plein d'humour c'est charmant. Vous savez, si vous n'aimez pas le nouveau parfum de chez Diork homme, j'en ai d'autres en réserve." Elle saisit Neji par le bras et l'attira de force dans le rayon des parfums. Neji chercha désespérément de l'aide du regard, mais Lee n'était déjà plus en position de pouvoir sauver qui que ce soi.

"-Tenten, supplia t'il intérieurement, tu dois nous sortir de là!"


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Un rêve Egoïste

Auteur : Nefer (moi)

Disclamer: les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

Commentaire: J'ai décidé de mettre à présent un commentaire au début de mes chapitres. Ca rendra la chose plus vivant vu que je n'ai pas vraiment de reviews auquelles répondre ;p  
Pour ceux qui on la gentillesse de me lire pas d'inquiétude je poursuit malgré tout l'histoire  
Je suis désolée car l'histoire est un peu longue à se mettre en place, mais pas de soucis ça viendra.

**Chapitre 5 : La princesse calligraphe**

"-Il s'en est vraiment fallu de peu. Ces furies ont failli faire disparaître le beau symbole de ma force virile, mes précieux sourcils."

"-Ca n'aurait pas été un mal", pensa Tenten. Le spectacle de désolation qu'offraient ses co-équipiers l'amusait beaucoup, mais elle n'osait pas rire en raison de la violente aura meurtrière de Neji. Ce dernier penchait au-dessus de la fontaine publique essayait à grande eau de faire disparaître l'odeur de cocotte qui l'imprégnait.

"-Ca suffit, dit-il enfin, nous avons assez traîné dans cette ville de fou, il est temps de rejoindre l'ambassade."

Le groupe rejoignit le quartier des ambassades. Celle du pays du Feu était un grand palais de style japonais entouré d'un vaste parc aménagé en jardin japonais.

Neji et ses co-équipiers se présentèrent au portail d'entrée.

"-Nous sommes des diplomates du Pays du feu", expliqua t'il aux gardes en présentant leurs laissez-passer.

"-Oui, vous êtes attendu." Veuillez me suivre. Le garde les mena jusqu'à l'entrée de l'ambassade ou il les confia à l'intendante de la demeure. C'était une femme âgée, droite et stricte, vêtue d'un kimono noir.

"Yasada sama vous attend dans son bureau. Laissez vos affaires là je me charge de les déposer dans vos chambres." Puis elle les mena jusqu'à la porte du bureau de l'ambassadeur.

"-Seigneur Yasada, les jeunes diplomates du pays du Feu sont arrivés."

"-Je vous remercie qu'ils entrent."

Le groupe de Neji pénétra dans la salle et y furent accueilli par un homme de grande taille, bien bâti, la cinquantaine, le visage fin, les yeux d'un vert profond exprimant l'intelligence, les cheveux noir ébène. Sa stature, son kimono de dignitaire tout cela contribué à faire dégager de sa personne une force tranquille.

"-Bienvenue à l'ambassade du Pays du Feu. Je suis Shigueru Yasasa"

"-Je me nomme Neji Hyuuga, voici Rock Lee et Tenten."

Après quelque civilité d'usage, l'ambassadeur rejoignit son bureau et fit s'assoire les trois ninjas.

Neji porta un rapide regard sur la salle, elle était simple sans aucune fioriture, il respirait enfin.

"-Comme a du vous l'expliquer Tsunade Hime j'ai ici des documents à vous remettre qui lui seront, je le pense, utile pour la préparation de la sécurité du Congrès Mondial. Je ne vous les remettrais que le jour de votre départ. Mais en attendant j'ai une mission à vous confier."

Les trois ninjas firent signe qu'ils étaient à l'écoute.

"-Il y a un an de cela s'est installé à Tomi une nouvelle église, une espèce de secte qui compte dans ses fidèles beaucoup de personnes fortunées vivant dans ce pays, ainsi que des politiciens actuellement au gouvernement. Peu de temps après la construction de son temple en ville, il y a eu une série de crimes atroces. Malgré cela l'histoire n'a pas fait grand bruit car les victimes étaient des marginaux, de plus le seigneur de Tomi souhaitait que l'affaire soit vite réglée pour ne pas ternir l'image du pays, et compromettre le Congrès. Un homme a été arrêté et les meurtres ont pris fin. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il y a un lien entre cette secte et les meurtres, et que celle-ci prépare quelque chose pour le Congrès. Sans preuve je ne peux rien. Je souhaite donc que vous obteniez des informations permettant de confirmer ou d'infirmer mes doutes.

"-Comment devons nous procéder?" Demanda Neji.

"-Ce soir à lieu le gala d'ouverture de du festival culturel du pays du feu. Vous y assisterez avec moi, cela vous fera un alibi. Puis vous vous éclipserez en laissant des clones à vos places, et partirait fouiller le temple de la secte. Avec la proximité de la nouvelle lune, la luminosité cette nuit sera quasiment nulle. Cela sera parfait pour votre mission d'infiltration."

L'ambassadeur aller continuer ses explications quand on frappa à sa porte. L'intendante annonça la visite du ministre de la culture du pays de Kyoman.

Un homme rond et jovial entra dans la pièce.

"-Bien le bonjour Shigueru, je venais voir si tes jeunes diplomates étaient arrivés...Hum...Ouuuh la ça sens fort le parfum chez toi! Ria t'il en tournant son regard vers Neji.

"..."

"-C'est ça tes jeunes protégés? Ils sont mignons mais leur tenus vestimentaires laisse à désirer".

"-Veuillez les en excuser Seigneur Okaï, ils viennent d'arriver et n'ont pas eu le temps de se changer."

"-Oui, oui ça va de soit. Alors jeune gens l'art vous passionne?"

"-C'est un miroir de la créativité et de l'expression d'un pays" fit Tenten déjà dans son rôle de diplomate.

"-C'est une joie pour nous d'être présent pour vanter les mérites du vivier créatif de notre pays." Dit Lee quant à lui à font dans le personnage.

"-C'est bien, c'est bien, et alors quel genre d'art aimez-vous" questionna le ministre en se tournant vers Neji.

"-J'apprécie la magnificence de cette oeuvre" dit Neji en désignant la calligraphie accrochée au mur derrière le bureau de l'ambassadeur.

Le ministre resta d'abord sans voix, puis il repris.

"-Je vois que ce jeune homme à l'oeil, rien n'est comparable à une oeuvre de la Princesse Calligraphe."Dit le Ministre cette fois avec sérieux.

"-La princesse calligraphe? De qui s'agit-il? Interrogea Tenten.

"-Il s'agit de la plus grande calligraphe actuelle. Ses oeuvres sont rares, et très recherchées par les collectionneurs. Mais sa maîtrise sans égale du Shôdo ( la voie du pinceau) n'est pas le seul élément qui fascine les amateurs d'art. Cette femme et son oeuvre sont entourés d'un profond mystère.

"-Un mystère, que voulez vous dire part là" demanda Lee complètement pris par l'histoire.

"-Et bien peu sont ceux à avoir déjà vu cette femme. Les rares témoignages disent qu'il s'agit d'une beauté ne faisant qu'un avec son art, capable de magnifier le mouvement du pinceau.

Il s'agirait d'une princesse, voir une princesse impériale. Mais personnes ne connaît la vérité à ce sujet, d'ailleurs nul ne sait où elle vit. Ces calligraphies sont rares et apparaissent mystérieusement sur le marché de l'art. Impossible de remonter à la source. Enfin, souvent les textes qu'elle calligraphie, et c'est l'une des caractéristiques, ne répondent pas au canon du genre et énonce des pensées énigmatiques."

"-Il est vrai que celle-ci est pour la moins surprenante" consentit Tenten en regardant la calligraphie de l'ambassadeur.

"-Qu'importe les sentiments, l'égoïsme conduit au rêve."

"Fantastique, s'extasia le ministre Okaï, je rêve d'acheter cette calligraphie depuis des années, mais Shigueru me la refuse. Quel gâchis de laisser cette oeuvre ainsi !"

L'ambassadeur fit un sourire poli.

"Je m'excuse Seigneur Okaï mais mes jeunes protégés n'ont pas encore eu le temps de se poser. Il est peut être temps d'arrêter ce cours d'histoire de l'art et de les libérer."

"Oui, oui, faite, faite."

Les trois ninjas se levèrent pour quitter la salle laissant là l'ambassadeur et le ministre. Toutefois, avant de refermer la porte Neji se tourna encore une fois vers eux et dit:

"-Cette phrase n'a rien de mystérieux. Tout rêve est une chose propre à celui qui le fait. Le réaliser est donc en soi une quête égoïste".

Le ministre resta interloqué, et l'ambassadeur quant à lui sourit.

Neji referma la porte et s'empressa de rejoindre sa chambre.


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Un rêve Egoïste

Auteur : Nefer (moi)

Disclamer: les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

Commentaire: Ce chapitre est bien plus long que les autres, j'en suis désolée. Mais je tenais absoluement à ce que toute la soirée de nos ninjas contiennent en un seul chapitre.

**Chapitre 6 : Le temple forteresse**

"-Un nouveau réveil, et une nouvelle nuit qui commence", murmura la rêveuse en tournant son regard vers la fenêtre. La lune avait presque entièrement disparu du ciel nocturne.

"-Tu as fais un nouveau cauchemar, tu étais agitée dans ton sommeil."

"-Un parterre de fleurs est entrain d'être planté. Ou plutôt non un bouquet !"

"-Un bouquet?"

"-Oui, un bouquet macabre, et la première fleur de sang s'est épanouie ce soir."

"-Où? Ici? Dans cette ville?"

"-Non, ailleurs. La nouvelle lune en offrira l'apothéose."

La femme quitta son lit, salua de la tête son interlocuteur et disparue dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

* * *

La gouvernante avait remis à Tenten une toilette "correcte" pour la soirée de gala à laquelle elle était conviée. La jeune fille était ébahie, jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion de revêtir une si belle robe. Il s'agissait d'une qipao traditionnelle entièrement brodée ( robe traditionnelle chinoise). Elle réajusta ses macarons, dans lesquels elle avait planté des épingles à tête de fleurs, et rejoignit ses deux co-équipiers. Tous deux étaient déjà prêts et l'attendaient dans le grand salon de l'ambassade. Ils avaient fière allure. Ils étaient vêtus d'un kimono blanc de cérémonie surmonté d'un hakama noir (pantalon large de samouraï). Ainsi, même Lee semblait avoir une stature différente. Quant à Neji...Tenten rougis légèrement.

"-Désolée, je vous ai fait attendre." Dit-elle les joues toujours rosées et un léger sourire aux lèvres.

"-Tenten?...bégaya Neji surpris de la voir ainsi. Tu..."

"-Tu es MAGNIFIQUE, s'extasia Lee. Avec cette robe tu ressembles à une princesse."

"-Haha, merci, fit Tenten avec un petit rire gêné. Vous êtes vraiment impressionnants comme ça vous aussi."

"-Nous avons assez traîné, dit Neji qui avait retrouvé son air impassible. Rejoignons le seigneur Yasada."

Une fois celui-ci retrouvé, il leur donna les dernières informations qu'il n'avait pas pu confier en raison de l'interruption du ministre Okaï. La salle de gala se trouvait à l'Institut du Pays du Feu non loin de l'ambassade. Les jeunes ninjas devaient faire acte de présence environ une heure, puis au moment opportun, s'éclipser en laissant des clones derrière eux. Ils iraient récupérer leurs affaires de ninjas à l'ambassade en passant par le parc enfin d'éviter les gardes, puis devraient infiltrer le temple de la secte Hanagumori afin d'y découvrir d'éventuels documents suspects.

Mais pour l'heure la soirée était aux mondanités.

Certes la formation de ninja enseignait à ses membres l'art de se mouvoir et se fondre dans n'importe quel environnement ou société afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons lors de mission. Mais là, c'était la première fois que Lee, Tenten et Neji étaient confrontés à ce monde de VIP ne vivant que pour le paraître, pour les fêtes et galas sans fin.

Lee toujours franc du collier s'adapta vite à la situation. Enjoué, il passait de l'un des convives à l'autre en commentant les compositions présentées pour ce gala d'ouverture. En bon petit élève qu'il était, il avait appris par coeur toutes les oeuvres et leur histoire et replaçait avec habileté ses connaissances.

Neji qui le surveillait du coin de l'oeil, de peur que celui-ci ne prenne malencontreusement un verre d'alcool, se mis à envier cette facilité d'adaptation. Lui qui était un pur génie ninja en mission n'avait rien à envier à personne, pourtant, dans cette soirée il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il n'en lassa rien paraître en faisant des efforts de conversation. Il tourna enfin son regard vers Tenten pour voir comment la jeune diplomate se débrouillait.

Une cours d'hommes politiques, et autres vieux barbons se massaient autour de la jeune fille.

"-Alors comme ça, mademoiselle est diplomate?"

"-Je la trouve bien plus charmante que ceux qu'on nous envoi habituellement."

"-Lorsque nous aurons une ambassadrice aussi mignonne ça sera une vraie joie d'assister à ce genre de gala."

Tenten émit un petit rire faussement gêné. Neji était conscient que toutes ces flatteries stériles de vieux pervers à la recherche de chair fraîche énervaient au plus haut point la pauvre Tenten. En d'autre circonstance la jeune fille se serait sans nul doute débarrassée de ces importuns. Neji, dans un élan de générosité décida d'aller aider la jeune fille. Après tout elle l'avait bien tiré des griffes de la parfumeuse folle quelques heures plus tôt en ville.

La soirée se déroula ainsi, jusqu'au moment des longs et ennuyeux discours officiels. C'est le moment que choisirent les trois ninjas pour s'éclipser. Ils rejoignirent l'ambassade et après avoir retrouvé leurs tenues habituelles ils s'apprêtèrent à quitter les lieux.

"-Bien à présent allons-y", dit Neji d'un ton sec. Mais le jeune homme sembla se décomposer un instant en tournant vivement la tête.

"-Qui y a t'il?" Demanda Tenten à présent sur le qui-vive.

Mais elle eut pour seule réponse " Byakuugan". Neji scruta les environs.

"-Neji!" Fit Tenten plus pressante.

Le ninja désactiva son Doujutsu.

"-Il m'avait semblé apercevoir une silhouette de femme. Une silhouette quasi fantomatique. Mais il semblerait que j'ai rêvé" dit-il l'air anormalement préoccupé.

Tenten posa un air étonné sur Neji et scruta la nuit épaise qui les entourait dans l'espoir de voir à son tour le fantôme en question.

"-Bien dans ce cas allons-y" trépigna Lee.

Neji acquiesça.

* * *

Tapis dans l'ombre, les trois ninjas surplombaient à présent le temple d'Hanagumori. Neji activa son Doujutsu afin de faire un point sur la situation.

"-Hum, fit-il en désactivant ses pupilles perçantes, ce lieu est anormalement bien gardé pour un temple. L'ambassadeur Yasada a peut être raison d'avoir des doutes sur cette secte."

"-Il y a des gardes? où et combien?" questionna Lee

"-Les portes d'entrée du bâtiment sont gardées: par deux hommes armés pour l'entrée principale, par un pour chacune des autres. Au rez-de-chaussée un bureau et lui aussi sous surveillance. Un escalier mène à un sous-sol, là encore il y a un homme en garde. La salle de culte se situ au premier étage, et une cérémonie s'y déroule actuellement. Un petit comité d'une dizaine d'hommes y est réuni. Cet étage présente une garde renforcée. Enfin le dernier étage de la bâtisse et sans surveillance. Il semblerait qu'il s'agisse de salles de vie; chambres, cuisine, salle à manger."

"Son Byukuugan est vraiment de plus en plus impressionnant", pensa Tenten avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

"-Comment s'y prend-on dans ce cas?"

"-C'est une vraie forteresse!" Ajouta Lee.

"-La faille dans la défense c'est le dernier étage. C'est par-là qu'on rentre. Quant à ce qui nous intéresse, il y a fort à parier que ça se trouve dans les salles gardées. C'est donc là que nous allons concentrer nos efforts. Je me charge de voir ce que donne cette réunion au premier. Tenten tu t'occuperas du rez-de-chaussée, Lee, le sous-sol. Une fois que vous avez exploré les lieux, ou si vous voyez qu'il est impossible de tromper la garde, vous me rejoignez au premier. Je vous laisse 10 minutes pour vous acquitter de votre tache."

"-Roger!"

"-Ok"

Tenten se faufila dans l'ombre jusqu'à arriver à la porte que lui avait indiquée Neji. Le couloir était obscure seule une veilleuse au-dessus de la tête du garde procurait une faible lumière vacillante.

"-Zut! Le garde est réveillé. Pensa Tenten. Il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de rentrer dans la salle sans me faire remarquer. Il serait facile de l'assommer mais on doit être discret. En se réveillant le garde donnerait l'alerte et la secte serait sur le qui-vive pour les semaines à venir." Non elle devait trouver une solution. Elle examina les lieux.

Lee fut plus chanceux, une fois parvenu au sous-sol il trouva un garde somnolent. Il voulut pousser la porte, mais elle était visiblement fermer à clef. Le jeune homme saisi un passe partout et entrepris de crocheter la serrure. Le bruit du frottement métallique fit grogner le garde. Lee vif comme l'éclair était déjà tapis dans l'ombre. Le garde ouvrir un oeil nonchalamment, se gratta le ventre puis se rendormi. Le garçon pénétra dans la salle.

"-Ca alors que...!"

Neji se maintenait dans un angle sombre au plafond grâce à son chakra. De là, avec son Byakuugan il avait une place privilégiée sur la réunion qui prenait place dans le temple. Il place un écouteur à son oreille relié à un amplificateur qu'il avait collé au mur afin de pouvoir suivre la conversation.

_"-Il s'agite inutilement, notre tour n'est pas venu. Le maître l'a pourtant dit si le rituel n'est pas réalisé selon l'ordre établi l'Eveil n'aura pas lieu."_

_"-Ce fou a déjà voulu précipiter les choses. Et on a vu ce que ça a donné. Cette vague de crimes impurs."_

_"-Tu parles, il a fait ça parce que ça l'arrangeait bien, lui et le gouvernement aussi. Il se débarrassait de tous ses marginaux qui font tellement tâche dans cette ville."_

_"-Pensez-vous que cela puisse avoir perturbé l'Eveil?"_

_"-Non, ces crimes ne sont que des crimes, et rien d'autre"_

_"-Notre Maître Suprême nous l'a bien dit, c'est nous et nous seul qui fermeront le bal provocant l'Eveil. Les barrières ancestrales enfin tomberont. A présent prions pour la félicité à venir."_

Mais de quoi parlent-ils, s'interrogea Neji perplexe face à ce qu'il venait d'entendre et de voir.

Un chat! S'écria intérieurement Tenten. La voilà ma solution. Tenten s'approcha discrètement du gros matou endormi sur un sofa dans un petit salon du rez-de-chaussée. Puis dans un murmure elle dit "Pardonnes moi petit chat" et pinça fort le pauvre animal. Celui-ci surpris bondit en miaulant. Dans sa chute l'animal fit tomber un vase posé sur la table basse toute proche. Surpris par le bruit soudain le garde se précipita dans la salle. Le timing était juste mais Tenten était déjà devant la porte à présent libérée. Elle la crocheta avec habileté et pénétra dans la salle, où elle s'empressa de refermer la porte à clef afin de n'éveiller aucun soupçon. Le garde de retour à son poste exécuta tout de même une vérification des lieux. Il saisit son passe ouvrir le bureau et l'inspecta. Mais n'y trouvant rien d'anormal, il referma le tout à double tour. Tenten souffla. A présent, elle était enfermée, et il fallait en plus qu'elle redouble de prudence le moindre bruit la trahirait. Vu le temps qui lui était imparti, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre lire les épais dossiers entassés sur l'imposant bureau en acajou. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus voler les documents. Ca serait trop flagrant. Et au final quand le vol serait découvert le garde en poste se souviendrait de l'incident du chat. La secte soupçonnerait donc quelque chose. Tenten fouilla dans ses affaires et en tira un mini appareil photo, prévu pour ce genre de situation. Elle saisit plusieurs dossiers, photographiant les documents qui lui semblaient présenter un intérêt. Elle verrait au moment du développement si son instinct l'avait bien guidé. Elle rangea enfin le tout avec soin. Il s'agissait à présent de sortir de là. Mais cette fois rien de plus facile. La salle était pourvue de fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur, et des fenêtres coulissantes qui plus ait. Elle pouvait donc les refermer une fois à l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, Tenten monta sur le toit de la bâtisse pour y re-rentrer par le deuxième étage, et rejoindre Neji au premier. Avec une discrétion toute féline elle se faufila dans l'obscurité de la maison jusqu'à rejoindre son co-équipier qui l'attendait.

"-Alors?" Murmura t'elle à l'attention de Neji.

"-Il se passe des choses étranges ici. Il semblerait que cette secte, ou tout du moins un de ses membres, soit impliquée dans les crimes qui ont été commis, il y a quelques mois.

La réunion est à présent finie il nous faudrait pénétrer dans le temple afin de l'examiner. Quatre des gardes du lieu sont partis mais un est resté en faction."

Une présence se fit sentir derrière eux. Lee venait de les rejoindre.

"-Alors tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes" s'enquit Tenten.

"-Oui c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire" fit le jeune Lee avec le regard anormalement sérieux. Puis se tournant vers Neji il dit:

"-Comment on s'y prend cette fois?"

"-Hum, j'ai mon idée sur la question" fit Tenten avec un sourire malicieux

Elle saisit dans son sac une sarbacane et y plaça une boulette, puis elle attrapa une fine aiguille ninja. Elle rampa au plafond et se plaça presque au-dessus du garde.

Ce dernier se battait avec une mouche qui se cessait de l'importuner. Tenten attendit le montant propice. Le garde bailla, elle souffla dans sa sarbacane et la boulette vain se placer au fond de la gorge de ce dernier. D'un même mouvement elle lança son aiguille sur la mouche qui tomba morte.

Le garde n'entendant plus la mouche crut l'avoir gobée durant son bâillement.

Ecoeuré, il se mit à se racler la gorge et à cracher en maudissant l'insecte. Puis peu à peu il s'engourdit et s'endormit.

"-C'est un somnifère puissant, ne laissant pas de trace dans l'organisme que m'a confié Tsudane-hime sama", dit Tenten victorieuse.

Lee la félicita d'un clin d'oeil et d'un pouce levé.

La jeune fille se baissa ramassa l'aiguille et la mouche afin de faire disparaître toute trace.

Neji activa son Byakuugan, pénétra dans le temple et fit signe à ses amis de le suivre. La salle ressemblait à une salle de culte traditionnelle avec ses statuts de saints ou autres divinités, son parfum d'encens et son ambiance lourde et silencieux propre à ce genre de lieu. Mais ce qui intriguait Neji depuis le début s'était le livre de prière qui trônait au centre de la salle. Il l'examina. Il était ouvert sur une page au contenu ésotérique relatant un événement à venir, appelé l'Eveil.

"-C'est de ça dont ils parlaient." Puis le regard de Neji fut attirer par le numéro de chapître et versé de la page. Cela formait une date, la date du Congrès Mondial.

Il pris quelques clichés de la page en question, puis fit signe à ses co-équipiers qu'il était temps de quitter cette bâtisse trop bien gardée. A première vue, cette petite investigation s'était montrée fructueuse.

Ils repartirent donc pour l'Ambassade. Avant d'y pénétrer Neji examina avec attention les alentours afin d'être sur que personne ne les verrait.

Une fois rassurés, les trois amis sautèrent d'arbres en arbres dans le parc jusqu'à se poser sur la terrasse du jardin.

Mais là, Neji se figea. Devant lui se dressait une silhouette. Une silhouette qui une seconde auparavant ne s'y trouvait pas et que son byakuugan n'avait pas détectée.

Il s'agissait d'une femme vêtue d'un kimono à longues manches d'un blanc immaculé. Elle avait de très longs cheveux d'un blond si clair qu'il semblait presque blanc. Son visage était d'une pâleur fantomatique et ses yeux couleur lunaire. Seul le rouge carmin de ses lèvres semblait raccrocher ce spectre lunaire à la réalité de ce monde.

Elle fixait le petit groupe d'un regard persant.

Surpris, les trois ninjas de bougèrent pas.

"-Malédiction elle nous a vus, pensa Neji paniqué, Qui est-elle? Que devons nous faire?"


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Un rêve Egoïste

Auteur : Nefer (moi)

Disclamer: les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

Commentaire : Ce nouveau chapitre tranche avec les autres. Ne vous inquiétez pas Neji et son groupe referons bientôt leur apparition. Voici l'introduction du groupe de Shikamarun (je l'adore lui ;)) sur une affaire plus sombre.  
Voilà un autre petit mot pour dire que je pars en vacances donc il faudra un peu attendre pour la suite.  
Bisous à tous.

**tsume **: Tout d'abord merci pour tes reviews ça me fait bien plaisir  
Ensuite pour répondre à tes questions, ne t'en fait pas je n'ai pas l'intention de faire des tonnes de couples. Premièrement parce que je ne suis pas douée pour écrire des romances, et deuxièmement parce que ça ne collerait surement pas à mon histoire.  
Ensuite en ce qui concerne le premier chapitre, ou plus exactement le prologue, le lien avec l'histoire actuelle n'apparaîtra que plus tard. Donc patience, tout sera alors clair comme de l'eau de roche lol

**Chapitre 7 : L'enquête criminelle de Shikamaru**

L'assassin avait agit un véritable professionnel, tranchant d'un coup vif et profond le cou de sa victime, sectionnant d'un trait la carotide et la jugulaire.

L'artère sous la pression du coeur avait fait jaillir un puissant jet de sang qui, alors que la victime était tombée en arrière, avait arrosé toute la salle.

Le sang ainsi expulsé avait laissé une emprunte rouge semblable à un feu d'artifice à jamais figé sur les murs blancs.

Le jeune homme s'approcha et s'agenouilla auprès de la victime afin d'y déceler un éventuel indice concernant le criminel.

Le jour n'était levé que depuis quelques heures mais déjà la chaleur moite et lourde de ce début d'été avait accéléré la décomposition des tissus cellulaires.

La victime était une femme d'âge mur, entre 50 ou 55 ans, corpulente. Il se pencha encore plus sur le corps. Le coup avait été si violent que la tête avait quasiment été séparée du reste du corps. La chair, sous l'effet des gaz de décomposition, commencée à gonfler et déformer les traits de la morte en dégageant une odeur acre et putride. Si on ne faisait rien pour elle, la chair et les veines bleuâtres sous la peau fine finiraient par céder et exploser. Face à cette vision d'horreur le jeune homme dû réprimer un relent et plaça sa main sur sa bouche afin que rien d'en sorte.

Il devait se calmer ce genre de réaction n'était pas professionnel.

Il redressa la tête, puis tout en restant dans sa position accroupie ferma les yeux et joignit ses mains afin de former un cercle avec celles-ci.

Il essayait de visualiser la façon dont le meurtre avait été commis, mais bientôt une voix féminine derrière lui interrompue sa réflexion.

"-Bon, Shikamaru, combien de temps comptes-tu rester face à cette horreur? Ca commence à sentir mauvais, il faut déplacer ce corps au plus vite."

"-Galère tu vois pas que je réfléchis!"

"-Ben réfléchis plus vite, j'en ai assez de ce spectacle."

"-Je pense qu'on réfléchirait plus à notre aise autour d'un bon repas."

"-Mon Dieu Choji, comment peux-tu penser à manger face à ça! T'es pire que Shikamaru."

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel. Galère quand s'arrêteraient-ils de brailler. L'azur elle au moins promettait calme et paix à tous ceux qui prendraient la peine de la regarder en ce jour.

"-Ok, on amène le corps à la morgue, pour l'autopsie, puis on se trouve un resto."Dit Shikamaru d'un ton neutre et le regard blasé.

* * *

"-Je comprends pas pourquoi on nous a confié cette mission, comme si on n'avait que ça à faire. Les enquêtes criminelles c'est pour la police, pas pour les ninjas." Ralla l'héritier des Nara.

"-Cesse un peu de te plaindre, Shikamaru. C'est justement parce que la police ne trouve rien et que la vague de crimes commence sérieusement à inquiéter la population locale qu'on est là. Moi aussi, j'aimerais être ailleurs. Héééééééééééé, Choji ne touche pas à ma part." Fit Ino en plantant ses baguettes dans la main potelée de l'Akimichi.

"-Bon ok, reprenons les éléments en notre possession." Se résigna Shikamaru.

"-C'est le troisième meurtre commis de cette façon en deux semaines à Shitamachi. A chaque fois c'est le même schéma. Le jour avant l'assassinat, le criminel ou un complice, fait exploser sur le futur lieu du crime un feu d'artifice provoquant des incidents mineurs. Puis le lendemain il procède à l'assassinat. Il tue toujours de la même façon il tranche le cou de sa victime avec une lame très effilée. Il s'y prend de telle façon que le jet de sang produit cet étrange dessin en forme de "feu d'artifice".

"-Hum, le tueur est peut être artificier." Fit Choji en engloutissant un énorme morceau de viande.

"-Hum, répondit le Nara songeur. Après les deux premiers meurtres la police à évidemment réagit lorsqu'elle a trouvé une explosion semblable aux deux premiers incidents. Le lieu du crime a été mis sous surveillance et interdit au publique. Pourtant, malgré cela l'assassin est parvenu à commettre son forfait, en tuant Madame Mariko Sakuraba la femme que nous avons vu ce matin.

"-Et il existe un lien entre les victimes?"demanda Ino

"-A première vue non", fit Shikamaru dans un souffle d'ennuie.

"La première victime s'appelait Fuji Mori, riche homme d'affaire, spécialisé dans le commerce d'objets d'art, âgé de 37 ans. Il a été retrouvé assassiné au centre météo de la ville. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là bas? Nul ne le sait.

La seconde victime se nommait Nadeshico Hondo jeune fille de 19ans, étudiante en mathématique, venant d'un milieu modeste. Elle a été retrouvée morte à une exposition sur la nature et la protection de l'environnement qui se tenait sur le campus de sa fac.

Enfin la victime de ce matin, Mariko Sakuraba, 52 ans femme au foyer de classe moyenne retrouvée devant le centre d'accueil d'aide aux défavorisés de Shitamachi.

Le rapport que nous a fourni la police, n'a détecté aucun lien entre les victimes. Leurs âges, professions, milieu social est différent, ils ne se connaissaient pas, ne fréquentaient pas les mêmes lieux, n'avaient pas les mêmes passions. On n'a pas non plus retrouvé d'amis communs.

"-Et pour les lieux choisis pour les meurtres? Ont-ils une signification particulière?" interrogea Ino

"-A première vue, non, mais un type qui commet des crimes avec une telle rigueur dans la pratique doit sûrement suivre un schéma précis qui lui est propre. Cette histoire est vraiment galère."

"-Mouif, fit Choji la bouche pleine, et d'après toi comment il choisit ses victimes."

"-A vrai dire il semble que la police est d'abord pensait que le meurtrier prenait ses victimes au hasard lorsqu'elles se présentaient sur le lieu qu'il avait choisi pour commettre son délit. Je pense au contraire que pour ce gars, lieu et victime sont liés dans sa tête et qu'il cherche à les rassembler. Prenons le cas de la dernière victime, celle de ce matin. Sachant que le criminel aller agir, la police avait bouclé le périmètre. Il est évident qu'une bonne mère de famille ne va pas sortir de chez elle en pleine nuit pour le plaisir de braver l'interdiction des forces de l'ordre.

"-Alors le criminel emmène ses victimes là où il souhaite les tuer? Met peut être qu'il les tue avant et qu'il ne fait que les déposer sur le lieu qu'il a choisi." Tenta Ino

"-Non, coupa Shikamaru, impossible le jet de sang présent sur le lieu du meurtre prouve que le tueur les a bien tués là, et nul par ailleurs. De plus il les tue vite après les avoir enlevés, car aucune disparition n'avait été signalée avant les meurtres."

"-D'accord, surenchérir Choji, mais il reste un problème. Dans le cas de la troisième victime les lieux étaient surveillés par une vingtaine de policiers. Comment le tueur s'y est t'il pris pour agir aux sus et aux vues de tous, s'en se faire remarquer. Et sa victime n'a poussé aucun cri. Ce n'est que ce matin qu'ils se sont aperçus de la présence du corps."

"-Je le sais bien, je sens que cette histoire ne va pas être simple encore une fois." Ralla le jeune Nara en croissant les bras et en s'affalant au fond de son siège.

"-Hum, fit songeuse Ino. Ooooooooh maaaaaaiiis!"

Ses deux amis la regardèrent surpris. Ino passa la tête par la fenêtre toute proche. Puis cria :"Et mais c'est Sakura! Youhou Sakura!" Fit elle avec de grands signes de la main.

La kunoichi aux cheveux roses se retourna surprise.

"Ino? Choji? Shikamaru? ben ça alors que faites-vous à Shitamachi?"


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : Un rêve Egoïste

Auteur : Nefer (moi)

Disclamer: les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

Commentaire : Cette fois-ci j'ai décidé d'expliquer certain nom que j'avais utilisé pour cette fic. Les deux premiers noms de mon cru sont le pays de Kyoman et sa capitale Tomi. Ils signifient respectivement Fortune énorme ou Richesse Colossale et Richesse/Fortune. Je leur ai donné ces noms pour garder l'idée que c'est un pays très riche.  
Ensuite la secte dans laquelle s'inflitre Neji et sa bande se nomme Hanagumori, nom qui désigne le temps couvert de printemps / temps nuageux pendant la floraison des cerisiers.  
Dans les chapitres actuels l'équipe 10 enquête dans le ville de Shitamachi qui veux dire Ville basse.  
Enfin le dernier nom que vous découvrirez à la fin de ce chapitre Kabin qui désigne un vase à fleur. Voilà :)

**tsume **: Tout d'abord je te remercie pour tes commentaires et pour ta fidélité :)  
Pour le rapport exacte entre le chapitre 7 (et le 8 par la même occasion) et les autres, je ne peux pas encore le dire. Mais avec un peu d'attention tu verras que ce nouveau chapitre est lié avec les prédictions de la "rêveuse" des chapitres précédent ;)

**Chapitre 8 : Kado, La voie des fleurs**

La Kunoichi aux cheveux roses pénétra dans le restaurant et rejoignit la table de ses amis, qu'elle salua.

"-Que fais-tu à Shitamachi, Sakura?"Interrogea Shikamaru

"-Je suis en mission..."

"-Et tes co-équipiers sont là eux aussi?" Coupa précipitamment Ino l'oeil pétillant et plein d'intérêt.

"-Non, ce n'est qu'une simple mission d'escorte, moi seule suffit. J'accompagne la soeur du Seigneur du pays du feu jusqu'à palais de ce dernier."

Ino se renfonça dans son siège visiblement déçue.

"-Alors, tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop traîner dans cette ville avec ta cliente, car un criminel s'y balade actuellement en liberté." Conseilla Shikamaru.

"-Je le sais, c'est pour ça que cette dame s'est adressée à Konoha. En temps normal sa garde personnelle aurait largement suffit. Mais au vu de ces évènements..."

"-Je ne comprends pas? Pour se rendre au château du Seigneur du Pays du Feu, la route de Shitamachi n'est pas la plus directe. Alors pourquoi l'emprunter sachant que la ville est dangereuse?" Questionna Ino revenue de sa déception.

"-Dame Hokusai, ma cliente tenait absolument à venir à Shitamachi afin qu'on lui compose un Ikebana ( composition florale japonaise) qu'elle souhaite offrir à son frère. Dans cette ville, on trouve deux écoles prestigieuses enseignant le Kado ( la voie des fleurs)." Expliqua Sakura.

"-C'est tout de même grotesque d'engager un ninja de classe moyenne à prix d'or juste pour aller s'acheter un bouquet de fleurs. Enfin, fit l'air blasé Shikamaru, elle se le voit. Par contre, tu ne devrais pas la laisser sans surveillance sait-on jamais."

Sakura eu un sourire malicieux et dit "Ne t'en fait pas pour ça je l'ai laissé à l'hôtel avec un clone, le temps de m'assurer que le chemin vers les écoles d'Ikebana était sans danger. Et vous que faites-vous ici? Vous enquêtez sur ces meurtres?"

"-Ouais. Et autant te dire que c'est un vrai casse tête." Maugréa l'héritier des Nara.

"-On vient juste d'arriver dans cette fichue ville c'est normal qu'on n'est pas toutes les réponses." Protesta énergiquement Ino.

"-Mouif, mais on nous paie pour en trouver très rapidement."

Une serveuse se présenta à la table et déposa devant Sakura une tasse de thé, commandée quelques instants plus tôt. La kunoichi visiblement en pleine réflexion but deux gorgés du liquide chaud avant de reposer sa tasse et prendre la parole le regard sérieux.

"-Peut être pourrais-je vous aider. Exposez-moi les faits. Parfois un regard extérieur parvient à détecter des détails qui ont été oubliés."

"-Pourquoi pas !" Consentit Shikamaru. Il exposa à Sakura toute l'affaire.

"-Hum c'est vrai que c'est bizarre cette histoire. Récapitulons: il s'agit de trois meurtres en deux étapes chacun, d'abord un feu d'artifice puis le crime en lui-même. Les victimes se nomment Fuji Mori, Nadeshico Hondo et Mariko Sakuraba, et ont été retrouvées à trois endroits différents un centre météo, une exposition sur la nature et devant un centre d'accueil aux personnes en difficultés." Résuma Sakura.

Elle se tut, absorbée par sa réflexion, alors que l'équipe 10 attendait une éventuelle révélation.

Soudain, Sakura relava vivement la tête, comme frappée par la foudre : "Je sais!".

"-Tu sais quoi, Sakura!" Pressa Shikamaru en se penchant plus en avant vers la kunoichi aux cheveux roses. Choji, sentant la pression montée, se gava frénétiquement de nourriture, quant à Ino elle fixa l'Haruno. A son tour la kunoichi blonde palie, comme si elle était parvenue à lire dans l'esprit de sa meilleure amie :" Mais oui, bien sur."

"-Bien sur, quoi?" S'agaça étrangement Shikamaru.

"-Le meurtrier tue comment on fait un Ikebana!" s'écrièrent les deux jeunes filles d'une seule voix.

"-De quoi! Que voulez vous dire?" Insista le jeune enquêteur tandis que Choji semblait se transformer en un gouffre sans fond pour nourriture.

"-Comme je suis la fleuriste du groupe et comme les cours d'arts floraux ne sont enseignés qu'aux aspirantes kunoichis je vais vous expliquer rapidement les bases de l'Ikebana. Vous verrez que les meurtres commis dans cette ville y répondent en miroir. Tout d'abord, il faut choisir une fleur principale, elle est accompagnée d'autres fleurs, mais de moindre importance.

"-Je suis d'accord qu'il y a un meurtre majeur, et un incident mineur à chaque fois, mais je ne vois pas le ra..."Shikamaru ne finit pas sa sentence comprenant où sa partenaire voulait en venir.

Choji lui resta perplexe et c'est donc lui qui posa la question.

"-Le fait qu'il y ait un élément plus grave que l'autre n'en fait pas pour autant un Ikebana, quel est le rapport?"

"-Les victimes, Choji, expliqua alors Shikamaru, elles ont toutes un nom de fleurs. Fuji Glycine, Nadeshico Oeillet, Sakuraba Fleur de cerisier. Et ce n'est pas tout, le fait que l'incident mineur soit un feu d'artifice n'est pas anodin. En japonais feu d'artifice ce dit "hanabi", la racine hana du mot signifie fleur."

"-Oui, insista Ino, de plus souvenez vous, il tue de façon à ce que le sang forme une tache ressemblant à un "feu d'artifice" là encore."

"-L'arrangement floral est axé sur trois points principaux symbolisant le ciel, la terre et l'humanité, ajouta Sakura. Les lieux choisis pour les assassinats en sont sans doute une évocation. Le centre météo pour le ciel, l'exposition sur la nature pour la terre, et le centre d'accueil aux défavorisés pour l'humanité."

"-Shikamaru quand tu réfléchissais à l'enquête tu as dit :" Je pense au contraire que pour ce gars, lieu et victime sont liés dans sa tête et qu'il cherche à les rassembler". Tu as très certainement raison s'il tue en respectant les règles de l'Ikebana. Dans cet art floral, à la différence d'un bouquet classique, ce n'est pas la fleur en elle-même qui est importante. La fleur principale, et les secondaires, le vase doivent former un ensemble parfait tendant vers l'harmonie suprême." Finit par conclure Ino

"-Un fleuriste composant des bouquets de fleurs de sang...Cette théorie semble totalement abracadabrante quand on y pense, bouda Shikamaru. Mais pour l'instant c'est notre seule piste valable. Tu as dit Sakura qu'il y avait dans cette ville deux fameuses écoles d'Ikebana, non? Tentons d'explorer cette piste. Ino et Choji, vous vous y rendrez, moi je vais retourner sur les lieux des crimes afin de voir si je trouve des indices sur la façon dont le meurtrier procède.

Les ninjas posèrent sur la table l'argent nécessaire pour payer l'addition et s'apprêtèrent à quitter le restaurant, quand un homme déboula en trombe dans l'établissement. Il courut vers la table des ninjas.

"-V...Vous...êtes...les...nin..ninja de konoha? Demanda t'il haletant, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

"-Oui" répondit Shikamaru laconique.

"-J...Je vous en prie...Une nouvelle explosion s'est produite...Veuillez me suivre."

Le visage des jeunes ninjas de Konoha se crispèrent.

"-Il semble à présent que notre enquête soit pressée par le temps, annonça Shikamaru l'air grave. Où le feu d'artifice a t'il explosé?"

"-A l'école d'Ikebana de Kabin."

**Note de fin:** L'idée du meurtre "façon bouquet" m'est venu d'un roman policier que j'ai lu il y a quelques années et dont le titre est "Un cercueil trop fleuri" au édition picquier. Par contre n'arrivant pas à remettre la main dessus je ne peux donner le nom de l'auteur.


	10. Chapter 10

Titre : Un rêve Egoïste

Auteur : Nefer (moi)

Disclamer: les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

Commentaire : Voilà, après cette pause estivale je reprends ma fanfic. On s'approche de la résolution de l'enquête pour le groupe de Shikamaru. Pour ceux et celles qui se demandent si j'ai totalement oublié le groupe de Neji avec qui j'ai commencé cette fic sachez que ce n'est pas le cas, et qu'il va bientôt revenir sur le devant de la scène.  
Voilà.  
Bisous.

**Chapitre 9 : La fleur du silence**

Assise dans la pénombre, la rêveuse profitait du léger vent nocturne, tout en observant les étoiles. Cette nuit, c'était la nouvelle lune. Le ciel, privé de son astre, avait abandonné sa couleur indigo pour un noir de plus profond. Les étoiles scintillantes n'en paraissaient que plus lumineuses, se détachant de la voûte céleste telle des lucioles.

Les ombres, ses habituelles compagnes nocturnes avaient disparues, englouties par les ténèbres insondables de la nouvelle lune. Pourtant, ses sens en alerte, lui firent entrevoir une silhouette à la grâce féline qui s'approchait d'elle.

La rêveuse sourit puis prit la parole.

-"Noble gardienne, je vous remercie pour tous ce que vous faites, vous et votre compagnon."

-"Hélas, Madame cela n'est pas suffisant. Veuillez pardonner notre impuissance. Cette nuit, un meurtre affreux se prépare, et nous sommes là, loin de l'action, impuissant, ne pouvant stopper le fils du destin."

-"Si vous êtes ici, alors c'est que c'est ici que votre présence est nécessaire."

-"Oui, mais..."

-"J'ai fait un rêve. Dans ce rêve trois créatures braves et puissantes mettaient un terme à l'éclosion des fleurs de sang. J'ai confiance en eux, nul ne pourra entraver leur réussite."

-"Trois créatures dites-vous?"

-"Un cerf, un sanglier et un papillon."

-"Je vois, fit en souriant la gracile silhouette féline, Shika, Ino, Cho"

-----------------------------------

-"Inamissible, je dois me rendre dans une de ces deux écoles aujourd'hui même. Il ne peut en être autrement."

-"Je comprends votre désarroi, Madame, et sachez que je m'en excuse, mais un explosif du tueur en série qui sévit actuellement à Shitamachi a été retrouvé à l'école d'art floral de Kabin. Le périmètre a été fermé par les forces de police de la ville."

-"Et bien c'est parfait. J'hésitais encore, quant au choix de l'école d'Ikebana qui réaliserait la composition florale que je souhaite offrir au Seigneur mon frère. Si celle de Kabin est fermée, l'affaire est entendue et nous nous rendrons à celle de Boo."

-"C'est hélas impossible, Madame, les deux institutions se font face. En tant que chargée de votre sécurité, je ne peux vous faire prendre un tel risque."

-"Bien au contraire, fit avec emportement Dame Hokusai, je vous paie pour assurer ma protection et que je puisse agir à ma guise sans me soucier du moindre danger."

-"Oui, mais demain l'affaire sera réglée, et nous serons alors à même de vous procurer l'objet de vos désirs..." essaya de justifier Sakura, mais elle fut coupée par le ton sec de la noble dame.

-"Sachez, mademoiselle que ce soir c'est la nouvelle lune, et qui pour l'occasion je souhaite offrir à Monsieur mon frère, une composition florale à base de Fleurs de Lune. Si nous le faisons demain alors ce ne sera plus la nouvelle lune, et mon présent perdra tout son sens. Nous devons prendre cet Ikebana aujourd'hui même et arriver ce soir au palais du seigneur du pays du feu."

Sakura réfléchit. Elle savait suite à sa conversation avec l'équipe 10 que l'assassin tuait comme on réalise un Ikebana. Dans cette ville où deux grandes écoles enseignaient le Kado se rendre dans l'une d'elles c'était sûrement se jeter dans la gueule du loup. D'autant qu'elle ne connaissait rien des capacités de ce tueur.

-"Bien dans ce cas si vous souhaitez une composition à base de Fleurs de Lune, il n'est nul besoin que vous vous rendiez vous-même sur les lieux. Envoyons l'un de vos gardes, par exemple Hiro Yokoyama (lui au moins il n'a pas un nom de fleur ça devrait aller). Nous quitterons la ville en suivant."

-"Hum, réfléchit la noble dame, l'idée me convient mais mes gardes manquent de délicatesse, on ne peut leur confier cette mission. Je pense qu'une kunoichi telle que vous serez plus à même de juger de l'harmonie d'une telle composition."

-"Je ne peux vous laisser, alors que l'on sait que l'assassin va agir ce soir."

-"Dans ce cas je quitte la ville en direction du palais avec ma garde personnelle, hors de cette ville elle sera largement suffisante pour assurer ma protection. Vous, vous vous chargez de l'Ikebana, et vous nous rejoignez en suivant."

-"Mais!" Protesta Sakura.

-"'C'est un ordre, jeune fille, il sera fait selon ma volonté."

----------------------------------------

-"J'ai faim, j'ai presque fini tous mes paquets de chips"

-"C'est pas possible, on sort de table, dit Ino d'une voix suraiguë qui trahissait son agacement, t'es vraiment qu'un gr...

La jeune fille se ravisa, ravalant ses railleries sur le poids de son ami. Il fallait qu'ils se concentrent sur leur mission. Les deux amis s'approchèrent du bandeau de police, où les agents s'agitaient pour trouver des indices et mettre en place un procédé leur permettant, cette fois, d'arrêter le meurtrier. Un policier zélé allait leur en interdire l'accès lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre.

-"Laisse Tetsuya ce sont les gosses envoyés par Konoha pour nous aider sur l'enquête"

-"Nous sommes des ninjas."Insista Choji légèrement vexé par l'appellation de "gosse".

-"Oui, je sais bien, mais vous êtes si jeune. Je suis l'inspecteur Homura." L'homme fit une moue dubitative puis demanda. "Vous êtes pas trois normalement?"

-"Si mais notre coéquipier avait des choses à vérifier."Expliqua Choji

-"Ah, bien, fit l'inspecteur l'oeil suspicieux. Enfin, n'oubliez pas que ninja ou pas nous travaillons en collaboration, et que la police de Shitamachi aimerait être informée de votre progression sur l'enquête."

Cette fois c'est Ino qui prit la parole.

-"Nous n'avons pour l'instant aucune piste sérieuse, mentit-elle, je vous rappelle que nous sommes arrivés en ville seulement ce matin. Ce n'est pas assez pour se faire une vision claire de la situation. Mais comme vous l'avez dit nous devons collaborer. Inspecteur, vous êtes affecté à cette affaire depuis le début. Peut être pouvez vous nous renseigner sur certains points?"

-"Je suis là pour ça. Je vous écoute" fit le policier.

-"Hier soir vous saviez qu'un meurtre se préparait au centre d'accueil de Shitamachi. Et comme aujourd'hui vous aviez fait poser un cordon de police. Pourtant malgré la surveillance vigilante du lieu vous n'avez pu empêcher le meurtre de madame Mariko Sakuraba. C'est bien ça, je ne me trompe pas? demanda Ino

-"Effectivement."

-"Le corps n'a été découvert qu'au petit jour, vous n'avez rien remarqué d'anormal avant."Demanda Choji

-"Non c'est moi et deux de mes hommes qui avons découvert le corps lors de notre ronde. Nous avions déjà procédé à une ronde une demi-heure auparavant et il n'y avait alors rien d'anormal."

-"Vous n'avez rien entendu non plus, pas même un cri." S'interrogea Choji.

-"Non, on a supposé que le criminel avait endormi la victime pour éviter qu'elle crie. L'autopsie nous éclairera sûrement sur ce point."

-"Endormi? J'en doute." Affirma Ino. Lorsqu'une personne est endormie, d'autant plus au moyen d'un sédatif, son rythme cardiaque ralenti. Dans un cas pareil, madame Mariko Sakuraba n'aurait pas perdu autant de sang lorsqu'elle fut égorgée. Son coeur endormi n'aurait pas donné une pression suffisante au sang pour éclabousser le mur.

A moins que..."

------------------------------------------

-"A moins que le meurtrier ne l'ait pas endormi mais se soit juste contenté de lui faire perdre sa voix." Proposa Shikamaru.

-"C'est possible, répondit le médecin légiste, mais l'autopsie que j'ai réalisée ne montre aucune trace de lutte. Cette femme ne s'est pas débattue, elle n'a pas non plus été attachée. Si cette femme a été droguée, on comprend mieux pourquoi le tueur n'a pas eu à l'attacher pour la faire se tenir tranquille."

-"Oui, mais ça colle pas avec la marque de sang, enchéri Shikamaru visiblement en pleine réflexion. Puis-je voir le corps?"

Le médecin légiste tira un des casiers de la chambre froide. Un corps en décomposition avancée était allongé sur le lit réfrigéré. Grimaçant le jeune Nara se pencha sur la dépouille. Elle était méconnaissable.

-"J'ai vu le corps de cette femme ce matin même, bien qu'en raison de la chaleur les tissus aient commencé à se détériorer, il est anormal qu'elle soit cette après midi dans un tel état."

-"C'est vrai, c'est pour ça que je suppose qu'on l'a droguée. Quelque chose accélére sa décomposition. Les résultats de l'analyse sanguine devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre."

Après quelques minutes un assistant arriva avec la précieuse fiche de résultats.

-"Ca alors, s'exclama le médecin. Des extraits de fleurs de koegawari."

-"De quoi s'agit-il?"

-"C'est une fleur plutôt rare, qui provoque une altération de la voix, et peut rendre momentanément mué. Votre idée était donc la bonne. Cette fleur a pour effet secondaire de provoquer une légère dégénérescence cellulaire. Si cette anomalie n'est pas grave sur une personne vivante, sur une personne décédée ça change la donne et ça explique, l'état de ce corps. Mais ça n'explique pas comment le meurtrier s'y est pris pour que sa victime ne se débatte pas. Il n'a pourtant usé d'aucune autre drogue, et les fleurs de Koegawari n'ont pas le pouvoir d'endormir les gens."

Shikamaru farfouilla dans sa poche et en sortie ce qui sembla être, aux yeux du médecin, un petit morceau de verre. Le jeune homme le fixa attentivement, ferma les yeux un instant en mettant ses mains en cercle.

-"Je sais à présent qui est le criminel, il est temps pour moi d'aller le cueillir."Dit-il un sourire en coin.


	11. Chapter 11

Titre : Un rêve Egoïste

Auteur : Nefer (moi)

Disclamer: les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

Commentaire : Voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre. Ca faisait longtemps que j'en avais pas posté ;p Il conclut l'enquête de Shikamaru et j'espère qu'il vous plaira (j'ai du mal à écrire ce genre de chose).  
Je continue aussi sur ma lancée en expliquant certains mots utilisés dans cette fic. Alors la deuxième école d'Ikebana se nomme Boo, ce qui veut dire tige (histoire d'être en rapport avec les fleurs). Enfin Shikamaru parle de la fleur de koegawari dans ce chapitre et le précédent ( je vous rassure ça n'existe pas), koegawari signifie altération de la voix, mue.  
Voilà. Au prochain chapitre (sauf changement de programme de dernière minute) on retrouvera Neji et sa troupe

**Kara**: Merci. Savoir qui est la rêveuse c'est pas pour tout de suite. Quant à la dame du pays du feu c'est vrai qu'elle cache quelques surprises ;)

**Tsume**: Merci de ta fidélité C'est toi qui m'as remotivé pour poursuivre se chapitre ( bien que je ne l'ai pas fait de suite après ta review). Non l'histoire n'est pas finie, elle continue même.

**Chapitre 10 : Le bouquet final**

L'inspecteur Homura procédait à une dernière inspection de la salle principale de l'école d'Ikebana de Kabin. Ses hommes s'affairaient à installer des lumières dans tout le bâtiment. Le meurtrier agissait la nuit, et avec la nouvelle lune la visibilité serait quasiment nulle ce soir. Après un dernier regard à l'installation, Homura fit signe aux policiers de rejoindre leur poste. Il allait lui-même quitter la salle quand il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. L'inspecteur fit volte face, et aperçut un jeune homme, les mains dans les poches, qui avançait vers lui en traînant les pieds.

-"Vous êtes le troisième ninja envoyé par Konoha?" S'enquit le policier.

-"Oui, je suis le chef d'équipe, Shikamaru Nara."

-"J'ai cru comprendre que vous meniez une enquête de votre côté. Avez-vous trouvé des éléments intéressants?" Demande l'homme avec un sourire aimable.

L'héritier des Nara ne sembla pas prêter attention à la question, et posa son regard blasé sur l'ensemble de la salle. Face à ce silence l'inspecteur s'échauffa légèrement.

-"Hé, gamin! Je te parle!"

-"Des éléments intéressants?! Oui, ici même à vrai dire", dit Shikamara un sourire en coin.

-"Hein? Homura ne comprenait plus rien. Lui et ses hommes avaient inspecté toute l'école, et n'avait rien trouvé. Je ne vois pas, aurais-je oublié quelque chose?"

Shikamaru ne dit mot, et pointa du doigt plusieurs éléments de la salle. L'inspecteur tilta.

-"Vous voyez ces miroirs disposés discrètement en plusieurs endroits de cette pièce, ils créent un jeu subtil permettant de voiler le meurtre aux yeux des postes d'observation. C'est grâce à cet ingénieux système que le criminel a pu assassiner Madame Mariko Sakuraba aux vus et aux sus de tous."

-"Mais...mais...il n'y avait pas de miroirs sur le lieu du meurtre de cette femme. J'en suis sur."

-"Ils ont été retirés de suite après le crime. Hélas pour lui, le tueur a été négligent, il en a cassé un, et a laissé un bout de verre." Expliqua le jeune Nara, en sortant un éclat de miroir ensanglanté de sa poche.

Homura blêmit.

-"Mais, pour disposer ces miroirs aujourd'hui et pour les dissimuler lors du précédent meurtre, alors cela signifie que le criminel est un membre...

-"...de la police. Finit Shikamaru. Mais je ne vous apprends rien n'est ce pas? Fit le chef de l'équipe 10, abandonnant son air blasé pour un sourire victorieux.

-"Hahahahaha, Je vois que la réputation des ninjas de Konoha n'est pas volée. Vous êtes parvenu à me démasquer en seulement une journée. Gamin, je m'incline bien bas." Déclara Homura dont la face avait abandonné le masque du sympathique inspecteur, pour un étrange regard carnassier. "Mais, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être pris maintenant, alors que le bouquet final annonçant le début du chemin de l'Eveil et de la Félicité et sur le point d'éclore."

L'homme sembla un instant réfléchir, puis retourna son regard fourbe vers le Nara.

-"Dis-moi gamin, comment as-tu su que c'était moi le responsable de ces meurtres?"

-"En arrivant, sur les lieux du meurtre ce matin j'ai de suite remarqué les petits morceaux de miroirs. Ces miroirs n'avaient rien à y faire, et lorsque l'on m'a expliqué que le meurtre avait été commis devant les yeux de la police sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, j'ai compris que ces bouts de verres n'étaient pas anodins et permettaient de dissimuler les méfaits du meurtrier. Mais aussi subtile que soit l'illusion créée par le jeu de miroir, elle n'est rien si on ne connaît pas l'emplacement exact du "spectateur". De plus, pour les disposer, il fallait avoir accès au lieu du futur crime qui était bloqué par un barrage policier. Le meurtrier ne pouvait donc appartenir qu'à la police." Expliqua Shikamaru.

-"Tu as conclu ça à peine arrivé sur l'enquête, je suis impressionné. Si la vie de ninja te lasse, tu pourras toujours intégrer la police criminelle." Fit l'inspecteur avec un sourire amusé. "Mais tu n'as pas tout à fait répondu à ma question. Dis-moi, nous sommes nombreux à travailler au commissariat de Shitamachi, comment as-tu su que c'était moi le meurtrier?"

-"En fait, au départ je ne soupçonnais personne en particulier, car je ne comprenais pas le but et la façon de faire du criminel. Mais une amie nous a suggéré que le tueur procédait, peut être, à la manière d'un maître de l'Ikebana. Et là tout et devenu clair. L'homme avait forcément une connaissance supérieure des fleurs et des plantes. Non seulement au niveau de l'arrangement floral, et du langage des fleurs, mais aussi au niveau de leurs vertus thérapeutique. Et cette connaissance des fleurs me permettait donc de comprendre pourquoi les victimes ne criaient pas. Le tueur avait recours à des extraits de fleur du silence, la koegawari.

Quelqu'un ayant de telles capacités en herboristerie et en arrangement floral ça ne court pas les rues, même ici à Shitamachi." Conclut Shikamaru avec un sourire.

-"C'est vrai", consentit le tueur. Puis sans que rien ne le laisse présager Homura sortie une longue lame tranchante et affilée de sa manche et se précipita d'un bon sur le Nara.

Mais il resta désespérément collé au sol.

-"Que..." l'inspecteur jeta un furtif regard derrière lui et y découvrir la cause de son immobilité. "Une technique ninja!"

-"Oui, le Kagemane no Jutsu"expliqua le chef de l'équipe 10.

-"Nous ne sommes pas nés de la dernière pluie contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, Monsieur l'inspecteur tueur. Nous nous doutions que vous ne vous rendriez pas bien gentiment."Railla Ino qui pénétra dans la salle accompagnée de Choji. "Le meurtrier était donc le flic. C'est d'un banal! On se croirait dans un mauvais film policier."

-"Alors si vous êtes une amatrice de série B, mademoiselle, vous devriez savoir que le vilain tueur à toujours un as dans sa manche." Sur ces mots Homura jeta un flacon sur le sol, qui produisit une violente lumière blanche. Cette diversion eu pour effet de faire disparaître momentanément toute ombre dans la pièce, et d'aveugler les trois jeunes ninjas. Le tueur, en profita pour s'éclipser, non sans avoir asséné, avant, un coup à chacun des membres de l'équipe.

-"Merde!" Maugréa Shikamaru, en crachant un fin filet de sang. "Il faut pas le laisser filer."

-"Oui, de quel côté est-il partie?"Questionna Choji en se redressant.

-"Ino!"

-"Compris, je m'en charge. Shintenshin no Jutsu !"

Le sort de la jeune kunoichi s'abattit sur un oiseau de nuit qui survolait la cour intérieure de l'école d'Ikebana. L'âme de la jeune fille à présent logé dans le corps du volatile avait une vision large de la ville et de ses environs. Les deux garçons restèrent plusieurs minutes à veiller sur le corps vide de leur amie, attendant impatiemment qu'elle leur rapporte des nouvelles. Enfin Ino repris connaissance.

-"Il faut nous presser, dit-elle une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix, cet Homura se précipite vers l'hôtel où loge actuellement Sakura! J'espère qu'il ne s'en prendra pas à elle le fourbe!

-"L'avantage c'est que s'il s'en prend à Sakura il aura du répondant en face", ironisa Shikamaru tout en s'élançant déjà à grands sauts à la rescousse de leur camarade. Il ne fallut que quelques instant au groupe pour rejoindre l'hôtel, et de s'enquérir de l'étage et du numéro de chambre de la kunoichi. En arrivant dans le couloir, ils purent constater la présence d'un énorme troue dans le mur, et se précipitèrent dans la chambre.

-"Sakura!" Cria le groupe.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui était au balcon et s'apprêtait à sauter par la fenêtre stoppa net son élan.

-"Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, vite! Le meurtrier il est passé ici, je crois qu'il en a après ma cliente."

-"Qu'est ce que ça veux dire? Il ne s'en est pas pris à toi?"

-"Non, il cherchait ma cliente mais celle-ci est déjà partie avec sa garde en direction du palais du Seigneur du Feu. Ce type s'en est pris à une domestique de cette auberge qui a vendu la mèche, on a pas de temps à perdre."(Il a été obligé de lâcher cette pauvre fille quand je lui suis tombée dessus à grand coup de murs destroillés ;))

Alors qu'il entamait déjà leur course poursuite, Shikamaru souhaita de plus ample renseignement.

-"Pourquoi s'en prendre à Dame Hokusai?"

-"Parce que son prénom est BaraRose"

-"Galère, une rose, et qui plus est, une dame de la noblesse, tu parles d'un bouquet final de premier choix. C'est donc elle qu'il visait depuis le début. Hâtons-nous!"

* * *

Hiro Yokoyama, le chef des gardes de dame Hokusai poussa un puissant râle avant de s'effondrait inconscient sur le sol. 

-"Bien à présent à nous deux, très chère dame. Ici ce n'est pas le lieu idéal pour ouvrir la marche pour l'Eveil mais nous pourrons y remédier plus tard" dit l'assassin une lueur froide dans les yeux.

La dame ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir abaissant sur tueur un regard hautain et méprisant. Toutefois, lorsqu'il s'avança vers elle, sa lame affilée et sanglante entre les mains, elle recula d'un pas.

N'y tenant plus l'assassin se lança sur la noble dame, mais alors qu'il allait la toucher une énorme boule lancée à pleine vitesse le heurta de plein fouet. L'homme valdingua plusieurs mètre en arrière. Légèrement sonné, il se redressa essuyant du revers de la main un filet de sang qui s'écoulait à la commissure de ses lèvres.

-"Tiens les mioches, déjà là à me barrer la route! Mais je vous l'ai dit, je peux pas me permettre de jouer avec vous, j'ai une mission à accomplir." L'homme avait les yeux exorbités à présent et semblait avoir perdu tout son calme et sa lucidité. Il empoignant fermement sa lame et se jeta sur le groupe. Choji et Shikamaru firent front, alors que les filles étaient déjà allées mettre la soeur du seigneur du pays à l'abri, et tentaient de soigner les hommes de sa garde. L'assassin n'était pas un ninja mais il était rapide le bougre. Shikamaru était quelqu'un qui avait besoin de temps pour agir, et cet homme ne lui laissait aucun répit. Choji conscient de cela usait de son taijutsu héréditaire afin de laisser à son ami et leader une marge d'action. Mais Homura ne fut pas dupe de la manoeuvre et déjà se précipita sur Shikamaru.

-"Aujourd'hui mon pauvre petit manipulateur d'ombre c'est une nuit sans lune, pas de lumière, pas d'ombre, hahahahahahaha!!! C'est finit pour toi petit!"

Mais alors que la lame s'abaissait dangereusement sur le jeune Nara, une épaisse masse noire commença à envelopper ce dernier, le privant ainsi de ses mouvements.

-"Je crois que tu as plus toute ta tête mon pauvre vieux. Au contraire un jour de nouvelle lune le monde n'est qu'ombre. A présent la partie est jouée. Echec et Mat"conclu Shikamaru.

-"Bien joué Shika, cette fois nous l'avons capturé." félicita Choji

-"NON! NOOOOOOON, ON NE PEUT PERTURBER L'EVEIL!!"Hurla l'homme à présent comme fou. Il fut pris d'un rire hystérique et ses yeux injectés de sang avaient perdu toute lucidité. Cette réaction surpris vivement les ninjas.

-"Il faut au plus vite l'enfermer ce malade", dit Ino inquiétée par l'état anormal de "l'inspecteur".

-"Hihihihi, ça ne se peut pas, hihi, ça ne se peut pas. Si je ne peux avoir de fleur pour mon bouquet alors il faudra que j'offre autre chose."

Contre toute attente l'homme parvient à libérer un de ses bras. La scène se déroula très vite. Shika voulu resserrer l'étreinte de l'ombre qui paralysait l'assassin, mais ce dernier s'empara déjà de son arme et la retourna contre lui-même, se la figeant dans le coeur.

-"Hihihihihi! Rigola t'il encore entre deux vomissements de sang avant de s'écrouler définitivement sur le sol.

Le chef de l'équipe 10 stoppa net son emprise, et les deux kunoichis se précipitèrent aux pieds du meurtrier, mais il était déjà trop tard pour lui.

-"Galère! Râla Shikamaru, à présent on a perdu toute chance de pouvoir interroger ce malade sur la raison de ses actes."

-"Oui, cette histoire d'Eveil et de Félicité qui commençait par une vague de crimes m'inquiète vraiment." Renchérit Choji.

-"Ouais, t'es pas le seul mon gars..."

-"Allons les gars ne soyez pas morose comme ça. Après tout, c'est tout de même une réussite cette mission. On a démasqué le tueur, on l'a arrêté mettant fin à la vague de crime qui apeurée toute la ville de Shitamachi, et en plus, autre point positif, la mission de Sakura aussi est un succès vu qu'au final sa cliente n'a rien eu." Fit chaleureusement Ino soulagée que cette histoire soit finie.

-"Mouif" dit Shikamaru peu convaincu et la mine blasée.

-"On va pouvoir fêter ça autour d'un bon repas de retour de mission" conclut enfin Choji la bave aux lèvres.

Sakura, elle, était retournée auprès de sa cliente.

-"Dame Hokusai, vous n'avez rien? Cet homme ne vous a pas blessé au moins?"

Sans abandonner son regard méprisant la dame dit "Si ça continue nous allons être en retard à la réception de Monsieur mon frère, c'est intolérable. Allons mademoiselle, où est l'Ikebana de fleur de lunes que vous deviez m'apporter?"

-"Euh, c'est à dire que...euh... vous sachant en danger j'ai quitté l'hôtel avec précipitation en y laissant le bouquet."

-"Et bien que faites-vous encore ici petite idiote, aller donc immédiatement le chercher que l'on puisse se remettre en route" siffla la femme avec un léger pincement du nez. Sakura ne pu que lui adresser un sourire décontenancé mais en son for intérieur ça bouillonnait.

-"NON MAIS POUR QUI ELLE SE PREND LA VIEILLE!!! JE SUIS PAS SA BONNICHE! UN BON COUP DANS LA TETE CA LUI REMETTRAIT LES IDEES EN PLACE!!!!SHANAROOOOOOOOO!!!

* * *

Dame Hokusai était à présent dans le jardin du palais de son frère profitant de la fraîcheur nocturne en compagnie d'une de ses dames de compagnie. 

-"Cet Homura était vraiment un incapable. La mission qu'on lui avait confiée était simple mais il n'a pas était fichu de la mener à son terme. Pourtant, en voyant les difficultés que représenteraient ces ninjas de Konoha, j'avais fait en sorte de lui livrer à domicile une fleur de cerisier, abandonnant mon idée de bouquet à base de fleurs de lune. Mais cet idiot n'a rien compris, et a même failli me compromettre en venant me voir ce soir. Cet imbécile heureux, pensait-il vraiment que son suicide grotesque suffirait à déclancher le processus. Ridicule! Il va donc falloir que je fasse ça moi-même. N'est pas ma petite Tsuki Hanano (Fleur de Lune)."Fit la noble dame en se tourna vers sa servante.

Dans les yeux de cette dernière on pouvait lire la stupéfaction et la peur, car de sa gorge profondément entaillée s'écoulait déjà une importante quantité de sang. Elle porta une main tremblante à son cou avant de tomber raide morte sur le parterre de fleurs derrière elle. Des fleurs de lunes. Ces fleurs brillant habituellement d'une douce blancheur sous la protection de leur astre, étaient en cette nuit de nouvelle lune infiniment terme. Le sang qui se déversa sur leurs blancs pétales finit des les noircir.

-"L'ouverture du chemin n'aura pas était optimale à cause de ses maudits ninjas. Ma saleté de frère a là un puissant allié avec Konoha, mais ça ne suffira pas. La voie est ouverte à présent"dit Dame Hokusai avec un dernier regard pour sa servante avant de tourner les talons.


End file.
